Singer's Salvage
by xAracnaex
Summary: Bobby has a "daughter" that he's raised she was 6 months old. She falls for a certain green eyed boy that we all know and love. The story is much better then the summary, I promise :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

_**December 21**__**st**__**, 1986**_

**Bobby Singer was in the process of trying to kill this spirit that seemed intent on killing his buddy Jack Thompson and his six month old daughter Riley. Jack was a fellow hunter, but this spirit was a nasty son of a bitch and he just couldn't kill it on his own. Besides that, his main focus was protecting his baby girl. Riley's mother had died from complication's of childbirth. It was a damn shame too, as Jenny was a fine hunter and a good friend.**

"**Jack take the baby and go!" Bobby yelled. He was determined to protect that little girl. **

**Jack held his daughter closer and ran for the door as fast as he could, but not fast enough. Before he could even touch the door, the man was thrown up against the opposite wall. **

**Riley slid to the floor next to her father's crumpled body and began to wail. **

**Bobby cursed out loud and fired a round of rock salt into the bugger. **

**It dissipated momentarily, and it was long enough for Bobby to check on Jack and Riley. **

**Bobby removed his hat for a moment in respect for his fallen friend. Jack Thompson was as dead as the spirit that he had been fighting.**

**The angry spirit popped up behind Bobby but he was ready for it. He shot it with rock salt again and ran outside to the makeshift grave that belonged to the spirit. He quickly salted the remains and set fire to them, causing the spirit to howl as it disappeared for the final time.**

**At this point, Bobby ran back inside to check on the baby. **

**She was still wailing, until Bobby scooped her up and bounced her a little bit in his arms. **

"**I guess it's just you and me now little one." Jack had said that if anything were to happen to him, Bobby was to take Riley and raise her as his own. And that is what Bobby Singer planned to do.**



_**June 13**__**th**__**, 1991**_

"**Wake up baby, it's time for you to get up little one." Bobby said as he walked into his four-make that five year old daughter's room. Today was Riley Singer's 5****th**** birthday.**

"**Daaaaaddy!" Riley squealed happily as soon as she opened her eyes and saw her father. She hopped out of bed and jumped into Bobby's arms. **

"**Happy Birthday baby." Bobby smiled at her.**

"**Thank yous Daddy. Is I gonna have a party today?" the girl wondered out loud. **

"**Well I don't know sweetie. Why don't we get you dressed and go downstairs to see." Bobby grinned.**

"**Okay Daddy. Help me."**

**Bobby set Riley down and smiled to himself. He had been raising that little girl since the night that her father died and he couldn't love her anymore if she were his daughter. **

**The other reason that Bobby was smiling was the fact that he had managed to get a couple of friends together to help celebrate Riley's birthday. **

**John Winchester and his boys Dean, who was six, and Sam who was three now, were waiting down in his kitchen to surprise Riley when the pair arrived downstairs.**

"**Daddy, I don't wanna wear a dress…" Riley looked up at Bobby with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Why not baby?" Bobby tried not to laugh.**

"**Daaaaaddy I wanna play outside today. I don't wanna get my new dress dirty." Riley put her hands on her hips and practically glared at her Dad. **

**Bobby chuckled softly. "Alright baby. Let's find you something to wear."**

**Riley's glare was replaced by a smile that could damn well light up the room.**



**After getting Riley dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt, Bobby and Riley headed downstairs. **

**When they walked into the kitchen, John and the boys yelled "SURPRISE!" and Riley giggled and clapped in excitement.**

**She ran over to John and threw her arms up, wanting picked up.**

"**Happy birthday Riley." John smiled.**

"**Thank yous Uncle John." Riley hugged him tightly before wanting to be put down again. **

**The girl then went to Dean and hugged him. **

"**Happy birthday Ry." Dean told her, using his special nickname for her.**

**Riley beamed. "Thank yous."**

**She then went over to Sam, who was sitting on the floor grinning happily up at her. She bent down and picked him up for a minute to hug him and say "thank yous" to him after he tried to tell her happy birthday. It didn't sound half bad for a three year old.**

**Bobby smiled at his little girl and was glad that today was a quiet day. No hunts, or anything concerning his main business, the salvage yard. Plus the fact that John and the boys were here. As far as Riley was concerned, Dean was her best friend in the entire universe and to be able to have him here on her birthday was a special treat for her. With John off hunting as well, him and the boys didn't get to see Bobby and Riley that often.**

"**Daddy?" Riley broke into Bobby's thoughts.**

"**Yeah baby?" **

"**This is the bestest birthday ever." she said, hugging her Dad's legs as tight as she could. **

"**You haven't gotten to the presents yet." Bobby smiled.**

"**But having you and Uncle John and Dean and Sammy is plenty for me Daddy. You didn't have to get me anything." Riley said honestly.**

**John looked at his "niece" and couldn't help but smile. The girl didn't care about material things as long as she had her family with her.**



_**November 9**__**th**__**, 2001**_

"**Dad!" a 15 year old Riley Singer yelled as she saw her father go down. **

"**I'm fine!" Bobby yelled back. "Go!"**

**Riley ran towards the other side of the warehouse, fully aware of the demon at her heels. **

**She spotted the knife that she had dropped earlier, it was gleaming on the floor a few feet ahead of her. **

**Crouching down, she grabbed it and spun around, catching the bitch in the throat with it. **

**The demon sputtered and choked as she tried to remove the knife. She fell to the floor and stared at Riley with pure hatred in her eyes. **

"**You don't mess with my family." Riley growled, kicking the demon in the ribs. **

**Not a second later, a cloud of black smoke came pouring out of the demons mouth as she screamed, and arched off the floor. As the cloud dissipated, the body fell to the floor.**

**Riley sighed, and then ran to check on Bobby. **

"**Dad!" she fell to her knees on the floor beside him. **

"**Packed a hell of a wallop huh?" Bobby grinned up at his daughter. **

"**Are you alright?" there was a hint of panic in her voice that she tried to hide. **

"**I'm fine baby. Just a little scratch is all." Bobby assured her. **

"**C'mon, let's go home." Riley helped Bobby stand up and together they walked out to his truck. **

"**Want me to drive Dad?" Riley asked hopefully.**

"**Just because I have a few bumps and bruises doesn't mean I'm going to let you drive." Bobby replied. **

"**Dad, you're bleeding all over the place, stop being stubborn and let me drive. It's not that far and it's like 3 a.m. I won't get caught. I never do." Riley said the last part with a grin, and Bobby sighed. **

"**Here." try not to kill us huh?" he laughed as he got in the passenger side.**

"**I won't Dad, I promise." Riley got in and started the engine. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Present Day_

"Hey Riley, come down here! You have some visitors!" Bobby called up the stairs.

"Comin' Dad!" Riley called back.

Bobby smiled. "Sure is good to see you."

John Winchester smiled at his oldest friend. "Had some free time, aw hell I needed a break."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come."

"Hey what better place to relax then here Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked as he walked in the door, followed closely by Sam.

"Hey Uncle Bobby." Sam grinned.

"Boy, you've grown like a weed!" Bobby laughed as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"Yeah, a few more inches and you'll be taller then Dean." John observed.

Dean laughed. "Maybe if we stop feeding him…" he teased.

"Whose here Da-DEAN!" Riley ran towards Dean and jumped on him.

"Hey Ry." Dean smiled as he spun her around in a hug.

Riley jumped down and threw her arms around Sam. "Damn kid, you grew." Sam was now the same height as 19 year old Riley.

Sam smiled at her.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" John laughed, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Hey Uncle John!" Riley hugged him too.

"Well, it seems that we're gonna have guests for a few days Riley. You mind runnin' to the grocery store for me?" Bobby asked.

"Sure Dad. Give me a list of what we need."

Bobby nodded and headed into the kitchen, John followed him, leaving Riley with her two best friends.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you in a few months." Riley asked.

"I call you almost everyday Ry." Dean smiled at her.

"I know but it's not the same. Like, you never told me that Sam's about to outgrow me!"

"Sorry Ry, I kinda forget to mention these things." Dean shrugged.

Ever since they had gotten phones, the pair talked almost everyday, like Dean said. They also texted occasionally. With them, once they got on the phone, they stayed on for hours. Dean always had to speak quietly, or he would go outside so as not to wake John. When John was home that was.

Bobby entered the room again and handed Riley a list and some cash. "This should cover it."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Riley kissed her father on the cheek. She went to grab her jacket and Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh…can I go with her Dad?" he asked.

"I don't care, that okay with you Riley?" John asked.

"Of course not Uncle John. C'mon Dean." The two teens ran out of the house and headed towards Riley's car.

"Nice wheels Ry." Dean stood, admiring the dark metallic blue '69 Mustang Fastback.

Riley smiled. "Thanks Dean. She's pretty but not as good as the Impala."

Dean laughed. "That car is my life."

"What about me?" Riley feigned looking hurt.

"I….uh…well…" Dean didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm kidding, now get in the car." she ordered playfully.

"Psh, fine." Riley started the engine, and turned on the stereo. "Enter Sandman" by Metallica was playing.

"Heh, perfect song." Dean smiled.

"Well it is your favorite band Dean."

"Well that and I remember head banging to this song with you when we were like 5." Dean replied.

"Oh wow, I'd almost forgotten about that." Riley said as she pulled out of the salvage yard.



Inside the Singer home, it was fairly quiet. Sam was in Bobby's library reading a book, while John and Bobby sat in the kitchen talking over coffee.

"Riley's grown up a lot from that little girl in pigtails." John stated.

Bobby chuckled. "You're tellin' me. Your boys aren't so little anymore either Winchester."

"That I know. I'm starting to feel like an old man."

"I coulda told you that."

"Don't push it Singer." John threatened teasingly.

Both men laughed and they talked about their recent hunts until the kids got back with the groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks to all who've reviewed so far, it makes me want to write more. It's my first attempt at posting on here and I like the response I'm getting. I'll try to update every few days but it depends on what's going on and how much I can get written. Again, thanks and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Riley and the plot, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Same goes for the first two chapters lol._



Chapter Three:

The next afternoon, Bobby and John were doing some research in the library. Riley stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Typical." she said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Some time off huh? Research is not time off." she said sternly.

Both men looked slightly guilty. Riley was right.

"Well?"

"You look just like your mother when you do that." Bobby mumbled.

"You're right Bobby." John agreed.

Riley smiled. "Come on you two. Go fishing or something. Dad you have the stuff in the washroom."

"What are you all gonna do while we're gone?" Bobby asked her.

"Dean's working on that car still, Sam's reading that book from last night still and I'm gonna either help Dean with the car or catch up with Sammy." Riley already had this planned out.

She knew the two stubborn men were going to research and Uncle John said that they were staying for a week. They needed at least one day as a break and she knew that they would have fun fishing.

Bobby sighed. "Alright honey. You win."

Riley grinned triumphantly. "Thank you. We won't burn down the house, just go and have fun."

John stood up and stretched. "Keep my boys in line Riley Anne."

"Yes sir."

John hugged her and turned to Bobby. "Where's the gear?"

"Back wall of the washroom…I think?" Bobby lifted his ever present baseball cap to scratch his head.

John nodded and went to go collect the stuff.



Bobby and John left in Bobby's old truck and Riley went up to check on Sam. Not really check on him, he was 16 after all, just to see what he was up to.

"Hey Sammy. Whatcha doin'?" Riley asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not much. Just reading this book." Sam replied. "How about you?"

Riley shrugged. "Just wanted to see what you were doing. I'm gonna make some sandwiches do you want anything?"

"Not right now but thanks."

"Alright, let me know if ya get bored." Riley stood to head down to the kitchen.

"Hey Ry?" Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're here." he smiled up at her through his shaggy hair.

"Me too kiddo." Riley laughed and went out into the hallway.

When she got downstairs, she went in the kitchen to make lunch.

"Now to see what my other favorite boy is up to." she thought to herself as she took the sandwiches and a glass of lemonade out to where Dean had his head stuck down in the engine of an old Chevelle.

"Hey, you hungry?" Riley called out.

Dean shot out from under the hood so fast he managed to hit his head.

"Ow shit. Hey Ry. Uh yeah, a little bit." he replied.

You okay? Oh wait, you hit your head, your fine." she teased.

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and walked over the claim the food.

Riley put the plate and cup on the upturned crate next to her and laughed at Dean's puzzled expression.

"You have grease on your face." she leaned up and wiped the grease from Dean's cheek. Almost unconsciously, Riley's hand lingered there until her brain began to function properly. Then her own cheeks began to turn red.

"Well I uh…I'm gonna go…um…" Riley had no idea how finish her sentence.

"Inside? Or do you wanna help me with the Chevelle?" Dean asked.

"Um, I have to go inside and straighten up the library. Our dad's left books and papers everywhere." Riley didn't have to do that but she needed to collect herself before being with Dean for a long period of time.

Dean frowned slightly. "Okay, I'll be out here for a while if you get done."

Riley smiled. "Alright." she turned and headed back into the house.

Dean sighed and picked up the plate before downing the lemonade and going back over to the car.

He didn't know what to make of what had just happened. They had been best friends since they were little and yeah Ry had grown up a lot through the years but so had he. Being so close to her just then felt extremely good…

"Get a hold of yourself Winchester." he grumbled as he began tinkering with the engine again.



"You okay Riley?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs.

"Oh uh hey Sam. Yeah, I'm good." Truth being, he head was still spinning slightly.

Sam looked at her like he didn't believe her but he didn't press the subject.

Riley jumped as the house phone rang. She went to the dining room to pick it up.

"Singer's Salvage, how may I help you?"

"Riley, is that you darlin'?" Caleb Walker asked.

"Hey Caleb, how are you?" Riley smiled.

"I've been better. Can you give your Dad a message for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Riley asked, gesturing to Sam to find her paper and a pen.

"I'm over in Vicksville working on a salt and burn. I got wind of something bigger that needs immediate attention and I'm the closest one to it. I need somebody to handle the s and b." Caleb replied.

"Alright, give me the address and then I'll let you talk to Sam and you can give him all the details. He's better at remembering then I am."

Caleb laughed. "Alright, it's 117 Pinecone Drive. It's on the outskirts of town and it's kinda hard to miss. There's big wrought iron gates in front. Tell him to go around to the side because there's a break in the hedge and you can get in without being noticed. Oh and good luck. The grave doesn't appear to be marked." he explained.

"I'll make sure to tell him. I'll talk to ya soon. Here's Sam." Riley handed the phone to him and walked out on the porch to call her Dad. "Hey Dean come here a minute." she called to him.

Dean walked over to the porch and grinned. "Care to join me?"

"Not quite yet. Call your Dad real quick."

"What's wrong?" Dean became concerned.

"Caleb just called. Sam's talking to him now. There's a job out in Vicksville and he has to go tend to something bigger." Riley explained.

"Oh okay." Dean pulled his cell out of his pocket and punched John's speed dial.

After a minute, Riley hung up as did Dean.

"No answer?" he asked her.

"Straight to voicemail." Riley replied.

Sam came out on the porch now. "Hey guys. Any luck getting a hold of Dad or Uncle Bobby?"

"Nope. What'd you get from Caleb?" Dean asked him.

"It's your regular salt and burn. This spirit is wreaking havoc on certain families in Vicksville and it has to be stopped. Caleb said to call him back with what Uncle Bobby said. Or Dad."

At that moment, a thought struck Riley.

"Boys, since we can't get Dad or Uncle John on the phone, why don't we go and handle it?" a slight smile played on her lips.

"Like go to Vicksville?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. Come on, we haven't hunted together in almost a year. Besides, it's a salt and burn, what can go wrong?" Riley replied.

Little did she know how wrong she was.




	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Hey again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm really glad ya'll are enjoying it. If I haven't replied to a review, it's not because it's not important. Sometimes I just forget which ones I've replied to and which ones I haven't. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, mores coming soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, though I wish I did…Riley and the plot are mine.**_



**Chapter Four:**

**After a small debate, the teens decided to go and take care of the hunt themselves. Dean cleaned up and then he and Sam grabbed what they would need out of the Impala while Riley gathered her things from inside. **

**Throwing his bag in the trunk of Riley's Mustang, Dean looked at Sam. "You sure you wanna do this Sammy?"**

**Sam sighed. "How old am I gonna have to be before you call me Sam?"**

"**Like 90." Dean grinned.**

"**Figures. And yes, I'm sure. Dad and Uncle Bobby won't be home until tomorrow, so we have time. It'll be easy, in and out."**

"**Alright. Just don't get hurt." Dean was a little worried about this but he wasn't going to let it show. He'd been on enough salt and burns with John to know what they were getting into and that it would be fairly easy. **

"**Let's get this show on the road boys." Riley slid into the drivers seat and started up her baby. **

**Sam slid into the back, knowing that Dean would want shotgun. He wondered if he and Riley were ever gonna fess up to having feelings for each other. It was obvious that they liked each other but being raised by Bobby Singer or John Winchester tended to make you stubborn.**



**The trip to Vicksville was fairly uneventful (except for the small argument between Sam and Dean, which Dean started) and only took about forty-five minutes. Riley pulled up to a stop in front of the diner and turned the car off. **

"**You guys wanna get something to eat before we're off to fight the ghosties?" she asked, hiding her grin.**

"**Do you even have to ask?" Dean replied.**

**Sam just looked at Riley and rolled his eyes, at which she laughed.**

"**Come on then, it's on me." Riley had borrowed some cash from the Hunt Fund jar that Bobby kept on the kitchen counter. She figured she might need a little cash, and she would pay it back as soon as she could. She always did. **

**The trio headed into the diner and grabbed a booth in the corner where they were east likely to be interrupted.**

"**Evening kids, can I get ya something to drink?" the middle aged waitress smiled down at them. **

**Riley glanced up at her nametag before answering. "Hey Miss Alice, can I have a Pepsi please?"**

"**Of course you can dear. What about you boys?" Alice asked.**

"**I'll have a Pepsi too please." Sam answered, returning the ladies smile.**

"**Uh, Pepsi sounds good for me too." Dean replied at last. **

"**Aright, I'll go get those drinks for ya and be right back." Alice slid her notepad into the pocket of her apron and walked back behind the counter. **

"**So what do we know Sammy?" Riley asked.**

"**Well, the spirit has been active for a few weeks now, nothing really dangerous at first until Caleb got wind of it. He says that it's been getting more and more "pesky", his words not mine, and that it needs dealt with. He finally figured everything out when he got a call for help on a bigger hunt further East."**

"**Hey, why does she get to call you Sammy?" Dean almost whined.**

"**Because I like her more." Sam teased. **

**At this, Dean crumpled up a napkin and bounced it off Sam's forehead, and Riley couldn't help but to laugh. **

**In the middle of this, Alice came back with the drinks and smiled at the sight before her. It looked like the kids were enjoying themselves.**

**Once Riley realized the waitress was back she tried to sober up. "Sorry." she smiled.**

"**Oh don't worry about it dear. You guys want anything to eat?" Alice placed the sodas on the table.**

**Dean and Sam ordered food and Riley shook her head. "I'm good thanks." she never liked to hunt on a full stomach.**

**As Alice walked away, Riley asked;**

"**So we know where to go to find this spirit and burn it?"**

**Sam nodded. "Mhm, all we have to do is find the right grave tonight and we're gold." **

"**Sounds good. After this we can head over to the park and wait until it gets dark enough to creep in the cemetery unnoticed." **

"**That works." Dean agreed. "We can talk more there where there aren't so many people around." **

**They all agreed and ate, or in Riley's case, drank in relative silence with a few comments from Sam about Dean's eating habits. Once they finished, Riley paid the bill and give Alice a few extra dollars as a tip. **

"**Have a good night dear." Alice called as Riley headed for the door.**

"**Thanks, you too." Riley was hopeful that the woman was right, as she stepped out into the evening air.**



**It was around nine o'clock when Riley pulled the Mustang onto the side street by the cemetery that Caleb had mentioned on the phone. She remembered their phone conversation when she and the boys were in the park, and she felt a bit guilty about lying to him.**

"_**Hello?" Caleb answered.**_

"_**Hey, it's Riley."**_

"_**Oh, hey darlin', did ya get a hold of your Dad or John for me?" he wanted to know.**_

"_**Yeah, and since it's a salt and burn, Dean, Sam and I are going to handle it." **_

_**There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment as Caleb took in what she said. It wasn't like Bobby or John to let the kids go on a hunt by themselves. Then again, Riley was 19 now, and Dean was about to turn 20 so they could make their own decisions.**_

"_**Alright, let me know how it goes."**_

"_**I will." **_

"_**Oh and Riley?" Caleb said.**_

"_**Hmm?" she asked.**_

"_**Be careful and keep Dean outta trouble." Caleb laughed.**_

_**Riley joined in his laughter. "Can do. Talk to ya later."**_

"_**Bye."**_

**The teens got out of the car and grabbed their gear before heading into the cemetery. **

**It was slightly more complicated to get in with the six foot wrought iron fence beyond the hedge, but all three managed it quite well.**

**They were walking slowly along looking for the gravestone in question when all of a sudden, they heard a large crack from above.**

"**Guys, move!" Dean ordered, grabbing Riley and Sam by the arm and hauling them out of the way of the falling tree branch.**

"**Damn that was close." Riley shook her head and tried to coax her heart back to it's normal rate. "You guys alright?"**

**To her left, Sam nodded and Dean growled in response.**

"**Freakin' spirit…" he mumbled. **

"**Okay, let's just find the grave and burn this sucker." Riley used her flashlight to read the name of the gravestone nearest to her. **

"**Just be careful." Dean told them.**



**After what seemed like hours, Sam found the grave in question. **

"**Hey guys, over here."**

**Dean and Riley joined him at the grave of Jason Morgan.**

**Dean sighed. "Alright, lets start digging Sammy." **

**At this point, Sam couldn't bring himself to correct his brother and nodded, pulling his shovel forward.**

**Riley was tasked with keeping lookout and she didn't mind it. Truthfully, she hated digging up the dead things and was glad the boys were doing it.**

**She was sitting on top of the head stone when she felt the chill in the air. "Oh shit." she mumbled. "Dean, I think we're gonna have company in a second." she called into the quickly growing hole.**

**In no time at all, Dean was out of the grave and next to Riley. He felt a chill go down his spine and he shivered slightly. "You're right, I feel it too."**

**Riley hopped off the stone and pulled out her shotgun, Dean doing the same.**

"**You ready for this Ry?" Dean asked quietly.**

"**Ready as always D." **

**Despite the situation, Dean smiled at the use of her nickname for him.**

**Both were ready when the rotted looking spirit appeared in front of them. Riley fired a round of rock salt into the thing and when it disappeared, she called down to Sam;**

"**You almost there Sammy?" **

"**Yeah, I just hit something. Dean, I could use some help here."**

"**Go help him, I got this covered." Riley assured Dean.**

**Nodding, Dean jumped back into the hole to help uncover, and break open the old wooden box.**

**Riley heard something behind her and duck on instinct as a brick flew by her head. **

"**Where in the hell did you get a brick you ugly bastard?!" she exclaimed, shooting it again. **

**In the hole, the boys had made progress and had busted a big enough hole in the middle of the coffin to be able to get to Jason's remains. **

**They both climbed out, Dean to see if Riley was still faring alright, and Sam to burn the bones. **

**Riley was keeping an ear out for where Jason would pop up next. Everything was going well until the spirit managed to outsmart her. **

**Spinning around to face the sound, Riley tripped over a tree root and went down. She was back up almost instantly, but in that time, he had secured one of the sharp poles out of the fence and it was hurtling towards her at a fast pace. **

**She had her back to the pole and didn't see it coming. Next thing she knew, Riley was on the ground again and Dean's body half covered hers. **

"**Sam, now!" Dean yelled.**

**The spirit was coming at the two hunters when his bones went up in flames and he died away.**

"**You alright?" Dean asked, struggling to a sitting position.**

"**I think so, how about-D you're bleeding." Riley's face showed obvious worry.**

**He glanced down at his side. "I'll be damned. I liked this shirt too." **

"**Come on, lets get out of here." Riley stood and helped Dean up.**

**Riley helped Sam fill the grave back in while per her order, Dean leaned back against the tree nearest them. **

**Tossing in the last shovelful of dirt, Riley wiped her hands on her jeans. **

"**Alright guys, lets go home. Sam, you call Caleb on the way home and don't mention Dean's meeting with the pole. And Dean Winchester don't you **_**dare**_** bleed in my car!"**




	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long pause between updates. I've been sick and haven't felt like writing lately, and I miss my little brother. In about a month he goes to Germany and after he's done there, he goes to Afghanistan. Anyway, I'll try to update more frequently and hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the R and R =]_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own…maaan -.-_

Chapter Five:

It was around midnight when the teens got back to the salvage yard. Sam got out and put his and Dean's things back in the Impala before going to see if his brother needed any help.

Dean as out of the car and leaning on the door for support. He kept his word though and didn't bleed in Riley's car. Injured or not, she would've tore him a new one.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm good Sam." Dean replied through clenched teeth. His side was on fire.

"Sam, help your brother inside." Riley told the younger Winchester.

"Ry, I'm fine."

"D, you're letting Sam help you or when I stitch that side, it's gonna hurt more then it should." she threatened.

Dean sighed. "Fine." he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

Once inside, Dean sat down on the couch and pain flashed across his face. He quickly covered it up so Sam wouldn't see.

"Sam, could you get me the first aid kit out of the hall closet?" Riley asked, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sam nodded, and did as he was told. He came back a minute later with a battered looking case in his hand.

"Here Riley."

"Thanks kid, you should go shower and get to bed. It's been a long night."

Sam looked at her for a minute, then at Dean and figured that he probably wouldn't want him here for this.

"Alright, g'night guys." Sam waved and headed towards the stairs.

"Night bro." Dean called.

"Night Sammy." Riley said, sticking her tongue out at Dean.

"Real mature Ry." Dean laughed.

"Thanks, I try."

Riley got out the things she needed to patch Dean up. She put some antiseptic on a gauze pad. "Shirt off."

Dean did as he was told and tossed his shirt and tossed it in the nearby trashcan.

"Alright, this is gonna sting a little bit." Riley told him.

"I know the drill." Dean laughed a little.

Riley smiled and started to clean up the gash on Dean's side. Dean sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth.

"Sorry D."

"At least you're more gentle then Dad." Dean sighed.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, Uncle John is kinda rough when dealing with injuries."

"I think it's a Marine thing."

Riley laughed and began to stitch the wound.



Riley taped the bandage in place and smiled up at Dean. "All done."

"Thanks Ry. It feels a lot better now." Dean replied.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me." Riley's hand was on Dean's side, hovering right below the bandage, by his hip. She couldn't seem to bring herself to move it. Finally, she went to pull away and Dean grabbed her hand.

They sat like that, Dean on the couch and Riley on the coffee table with Dean's hand covering hers, for a few minutes. Both of them were looking into the other's eyes and Riley was starting to blush.

"Dammit!" she thought to herself. "Get a grip."

That was when Dean leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Riley was a bit surprised by this but kissed him back anyway.

Dean was the one to break the kiss and he looked away from Riley. "Ry…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Riley stopped him, placing a finger against his lips. "Don't be." she smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

Dean pulled Riley into his lap and continued to kiss her. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands settled on her hips and he pulled her closer.

They continued kissing until they finally had to break for air.

Riley leaned back and smiled at Dean. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

Dean grinned at her. "I think I have an idea."

Riley moved so she was next to him, and her head was on his chest. Dean draped his arm around her.

"So when did this happen?" he asked her.

"Uh…when I was around 16..." she said quietly.

"Huh, so I was what, 17 then?"

"Yep."

"Then it's been about the same amount of time for both of us."

Riley looked kind of shocked. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I was just afraid to say anything."

"But why? We're best friends D."

"That's it exactly. I didn't wanna tell you, have you not feel the same and ruin everything. I don't wanna lose you Ry."

"That's why I didn't tell you…"

"See? You know where I'm coming from." Dean said.

"I guess so." Riley laughed.

"Um…Ry?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

"Will you uh…would you maybe…damn I suck at this." Dean ran a hand down his face.

"Dean Winchester, I never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless." Riley grinned.

Dean smacked her playfully in the shoulder. "Only with you."

"It's just me, you can say it." Riley told him.

"Will you go out with me?" Dean said it so fast it came out sounding like one word.

"I don't know what you just said, but if you're asking me to go out with you, the answer is yes." she leaned up and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, watching movies.



"Johnny boy, time to get up." Bobby shook his friends shoulder.

John opened his eyes and almost glared at Bobby.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine. I figured if we leave soon, we'll be home by eleven or so."

John sat up and nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

The pair cleaned up camp and packed it all in the back of Bobby's truck.

When they headed down the road, Bobby's phone beeped, showing he had a missed call. "Hmm, Caleb called me yesterday."

"What'd he want?" John asked.

"I don't know he didn't leave a voicemail. I'll call him."

Through the conversation, Bobby began to look angry. John was confused and when Bobby hung up, he voiced this.

"What happened?"

"Our kids went on a hunt last night." Bobby replied.

They did what?"

"Caleb called them and told the, about a hunt he was working on and he needed somebody to finish up. They took it upon themselves to go and finish it. And they told him that we sent them." Bobby explained.

John was furious at this point. "The boys know better then that." he seethed.

"So does Riley. Looks like we need to have a talk with 'em when we get back."

John nodded his agreement and thought about how to handle this situation.



"John, I know you're upset, and so am I but let's give them a chance to explain before we go off. We go in there yellin', they won't tell us anything." Bobby said as he parked the truck in front of the house.

"We go in there all calm and they'll think it's ok to do it again." John got out of the truck, slammed the door and headed towards the porch.

"Well hell." Bobby sighed and followed his friend into the house.

"Dean, Sam, front and center. Now!" John yelled up the stairs.

Within a minute, both boys were standing in front of John.

"Riley, you too." Bobby called to his daughter.

Riley came down the steps and knew by the look of anger on John's face, and concern on her father's that they were in deep shit.

"Hey, how was fishing?" she asked with a smile.

John's glare didn't waver and Bobby glanced at him before answering.

"Living room, now."

Riley and Sam headed for the living room and Dean went to follow but John grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast. You and I need to have a little talk." John said, steering Dean into the kitchen.

"What in the hell were you thinking?! Were you even thinking?!" John demanded angrily.

Dean took a breath before explaining. "Caleb needed help on a hunt nearby and we took care of it."

This only seemed to make John angrier. "You know better then to go off by yourselves like that!" John noticed the bandage on Dean's side now. "What the hell happened?"

"It's just a scratch Dad, it's nothing."

"You go on a hunt without me or Bobby, and your reckless ass gets hurt?! What is the matter with you?!" John growled.

"I wasn't being reckless Dad. I was protecting Riley." Dean said evenly.

"You know what, I think we should leave tomorrow."

"No." was Dean's reply.

"Excuse me?" John wasn't sure he'd heard his eldest clearly.

"We tried to get a hold of you, and Uncle Bobby and we couldn't. Caleb needed help so we took went and helped him."

"And you think it's ok to back talk me because…?" John asked.

"I'm sorry Dad. Look, it got taken care of, and Sam and Riley are fine. I'll heal. Please Dad, we all need a break. We were only tying to help." Dean looked at his father pleadingly.

John sighed, knowing Dean was right. "Go in the living room with the others and tell Bobby I need to talk to him."

"Yes sir." Dean did as he was told. "Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Dad needs to talk to you." Dean said quietly.

Bobby nodded and went into the kitchen.

Dean sat on the couch between Sam and Riley. He sank back against the cushions and sighed. He felt Riley's hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You alright?" she whispered.

"I just told Dad no…" his previous actions just now sinking in.

Sam's eyes got wide. "And he didn't kill you?"

"I'm sitting here ain't I genius?" Dean replied.

Sam nodded, feeling dumb for his question.

"Don't worry Sammy, I was thinking the same thing." Riley told him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but they aren't yelling so that's gotta be a good thing." Riley replied.

Dean shook his head. "Dad's scarier when he doesn't yell. Did Uncle Bobby say anything to you two?"

Sam and Riley shook their heads.

"He was too busy listening to you and Dad." Sam replied.

John and Bobby came into the living room now.

"We need to have a little talk." John started.

The teens all nodded in response.

"What you three did last night was reckless and stupid. You all could've been seriously hurt or worse."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Yeah Sammy, I know you're all still in one piece but that's no excuse for what you did."

Riley was getting nervous now and didn't want to know what was coming next.

Bobby spoke up now. "I called Caleb this morning and he told me that you three did a good job. Don't think that this makes what ya did alright, because it doesn't."

"But we're willing to let it slide this time on the condition that it doesn't happen again." John said.

"If it happens again, ya idjits are all in a world of hurt. Are we understood?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir." the three said in unison.

"Boys, we're still gonna stay until Sunday." John told them.

All Dean could think about now was having five more days to spend with Riley.



Later that day, John and Dean were out finishing the Chevelle that Dean had started working on yesterday, while Sam took a walk around the salvage yard.

Riley was looking for Bobby, and finally found him in the library. She knocked on the doorframe. "Dad, can I come in?"

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading and nodded.

"What's on your mind honey?" he asked, setting the book to the side.

Riley came and sat in the chair across from him. "I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's alright honey, we weren't really angry at ya. Your Uncle and I were just worried." Bobby told her.

"I know and I hate that we made you worry like that. I mean don't get me wrong, aside from the tree almost falling on us, me tripping over the damn tree root and almost getting stabbed by the post thingy, last night felt good. It felt nice to go out and hunt with my boys." Riley explained.

"I'm sure it did." Bobby laughed. "Sam and Dean are good hunters, and so are you."

"Thanks Dad." Riley smiled. "Like I said, I'm sorry for making you worry though."

"Honey, I worry even if I'm with you on a hunt. I almost lost you the night Jack died and I don't want to go through that again." Bobby told her truthfully.

Riley almost felt like she was going to cry. Instead she got up and hugged Bobby. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby."

With that, Riley smiled at Bobby, and went to help Dean and John with the Chevelle.




	6. Chapter 6

_Disclimer: I still don't own anything but Riley and the plot...le sigh._

Chapter Six:

"Hey Dean." Sam said as he walked into the room that he and Dean were sharing.

"Hey Sammy." Dean was laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Sooo…what's going on with you and Riley?" Sam didn't want to waste time beating around the bush.

Dean looked up at Sam and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw you guys kissing the other night." Sam replied.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean sat up.

"I wasn't spying on you or anything. I was coming down to get a drink before I went to bed, and you two were making out on the couch. It was kinda hard to miss." Sam explained.

"Well uh…" Dean was saved from answering when Riley walked in. "Hey." he smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she sat on the bed next to Dean.

"Sam saw us kissing the other night." Dean told her.

Riley laughed. "Ah. Curious as to what's going on with us huh?" she asked Sam.

"Kinda a little bit." Sam answered.

"Dean asked me to go out with him and I said yeah. We've liked each other for a while now and it's dumb to ignore the way we feel about each other." Riley explained.

"Yeah, what she said." Dean pulled Riley closer to him.

"Well it's about time." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"You guys have liked each other for…like forever. It was obvious but both of you are stubborn." Sam laughed.

"I'm not stubborn." Dean said.

Riley laughed. "Sweetie, you're a Winchester, it's in the bloodline to be stubborn."

"But you love me?" Dean pouted a little.

"You know it." Riley leaned up and kissed him.

"Ew, get a room." Sam teased.

"We got one Sammy." Riley smiled innocently at him.

"Oh come on!"

Dean ignored Sam and leaned in to kiss Riley again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby was standing in the doorway.

Riley sighed. This was going to be an…_interesting _conversation.

"Hi Daddy." she said happily.

"Don't 'Hi Daddy' me. What is going on here?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it seems you caught me kissing my boyfriend. I know you hate seeing that Dad. Sorry." Riley explained.

"Your what?"

"I uh…I asked Riley to go out with me, and she said yes." Dean spoke up now.

"Why in the blue hell would you do that?" Bobby wasn't sure if he was more confused or irritated.

"I love her." was Dean's reply.

"You do now?"

"Yeas sir, and I have for a few years now." Dean replied.

"Ifeel the same way Dad." Riley said.

Bobby sighed. "Can I talk to you for a minute Dean?"

Dean nodded and followed Bobby out in the hall.

"I know you care about my daughter and I know she cares about you too, she's an adult now and I won't stop her from doing what makes her happy but know this boy, you break her heart and I'm gonna break your face. We clear?" Bobby said.

"Yes sir. Crystal." Dean grinned at him.

"You be careful with my baby girl ya idjit." Bobby walked down the hall as Dean tried not to laugh.

He went back in the room and sat back in his spot.

"So what happened?" Riley wanted to know.

"Well, if I break your heart, Bobby's gonna break my face. Oh and he called me an idjit." Dean replied.

"That's nothing new." Sam pointed out.

"Go somewhere would ya?" Dean threw a pillow at his little brother.

Sam dodged it and ran out of the room.

"So, what are you're plans for today?" Riley asked.

"Eh, might go mess with the next car in line. Wanna help me?"

"I'd love to. On one condition though."

"What's that?" Dean was almost afraid to hear her reply.

"You don't do anything that's gonna pull your stitches." Riley said seriously.

"Awe come on, I'm fine." Dean countered.

"Let me see your side." Riley ordered.

Dean sighed and pulled his shirt up enough to reveal some nasty bruising around the wound.

"This is fine huh?" Riley asked.

"…Maybe?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Don't start with me. C'mon, lets go. I think the next car in line is a old Chevy Bel Air." Riley hopped off the bad and went out the door.

Dean laughed and followed behind her. She sure did love her old cars.



"Hey John, come here a minute." Bobby called to his friend.

"What is it?" John walked into the library.

"I just got a call from an old buddy of mine. She's over in Indiana and she asked for some help. I think we should look into it." Bobby explained.

"What's going on?" John sat in the chair across from Bobby.

"Well, she said something that makes me think it might be a wendigo. I know its farfetched, but she does need some help. I told her I'd be out there as soon as possible. Will you come with me? I may need an extra hand."

John nodded. "The kids are staying here though. I don't wanna take a chance with the wendigo."

"I agree with ya on that one." Bobby sighed. "Well I guess we better tell them. We have to leave tonight."

John sighed. "Dean isn't gonna like being left behind."

"Neither is Riley. But tough shit. They're gonna have to deal." Bobby got up and started out the door.

John shook his head and followed Bobby.



"So let me get this straight. You guys are going to Indiana to hunt a Wendigo and we can't go with you?" Riley wanted to clarify.

"That's exactly right." Bobby replied.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"One , you three are still on probation from your little adventure. And two, we aren't risking you against a wendigo." John explained.

Riley was a little hurt but she understood why the men were leaving them behind. Wendigos were nasty beasts and could do some major damage.

"How long will you be gone?" Dean asked.

"We aren't sure yet. We have to track the thing and kill it. It shouldn't be more then a few days." John replied.

Dean sighed. "We can hold down the fort here."

"And you won't be going on anymore adventures without us. Understood?" Bobby glared at them.

"Yes sir." all three kids replied at once.

"Good. We gotta get our things together and we head out tonight." John told them.

Sam was the one to sigh this time. _"Great." _he thought, _"Alone with the lovebirds." _

Riley looked at her father and uncle and shook her head before leaving the room.

"Riley." Bobby called up the stairs as he heard a door shut. "Damn."

"She'll be alright Uncle Bobby." Sam said. "She just doesn't like getting left behind…" he finished quietly.

"Dean, can you go check on her? I need to get my things together." Bobby sounded a bit upset.

"Sure." Dean headed for the stairs.

"Hey, be gentle."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dean called from the second floor.

Bobby ran a hand over his face. "That went well…"

"She'll be fine Bobby. I know you hate seeing her upset but we gotta job to do." John put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby nodded. "I know. Sam, come help me would ya?"

"Okay." Sam followed Bobby to the garage.



Riley was curled up in her window seat when Dean knocked on the doorframe.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Riley replied.

Dean walked over and sat next to her. "No, you aren't. you just walked out on Dad and Bobby. I mean, that's like unheard of."

Riley sighed. "What if something happens to them?"

Dean wasn't exactly surprised to hear this. It was a common thought on every kids mind whose parent, or parents were hunters. His included.

"Come on Ry, you know they're the best. They take every precaution when they go out. Come on, its gotta be something more then that. We've been worried about this since we were five." Dean nudged her a little.

Riley almost cracked a smile. "It's just…wendigos bother me. Dad hunted one before and he got seriously hurt. I don't want that to happen again. I can't lose him D."

Dean pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head. "It's gonna be okay Ry. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Dean shrugged.

Riley laughed. "Gut feeling?"

"You could say that."

Riley kissed him. "Thanks."

"Anything for you babe." Dean smiled. "C'mon, lets go make sure they don't forget anything."

"Good idea." Riley agreed.



"You listen to your brother understood?" John said to Sam.

"Yes sir." Sam agreed.

"Good. Dean?"

"Sir?"

"You watch him, and don't do anything stupid while we're gone." John ordered.

"Yes sir. Wouldn't dream of it." Dean grinned at his Dad.

John shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Uh…keep me around to do your grunt work?" Dean asked.

John laughed. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you boys in a few days. Behave."

"Yes sir."

"Riley, come here honey." Bobby called.

"Yeah Dad?" Riley asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"I'll see you in a few days. Be good, don't do anything stupid, that includes your boyfriend." Bobby teased.

"Daaaad!" Riley smacked his arm playfully.

Bobby pulled her into a hug and held her for a minute. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Daddy. Be safe alright?" Riley said.

"I will baby, I promise." Bobby kissed her on the forehead.

Dean looked at them and felt something. He wished his Dad was more emotional. Dean couldn't think of the last time his Dad had hugged him. The extent of John's emotions were anger, sadness, and occasionally happiness.

"Alright, we're headin' out. Don't forget to take the precautions and don't you idjits burn my house down!" Bobby exclaimed as he got in the truck.

"We won't!" all three chorused.

As the truck pulled out, Riley got an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no, what are you thinking?" Dean asked, feigning horror.

Riley just kept grinning and slowly walked up to Dean.

"Dude, what are you doing…?" Dean attempted to back up but ran into a car.

"Not a thing." Riley cornered Dean and by this time, Sam was laughing.

"Dude, are you that scared of your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Shut it Sammy." Dean all but growled.

Riley took this opportunity to slap Dean in the arm and yell; "YOU'RE IT!!!" as she ran away.

Sam sprinted after her to keep away from Dean who was looking very confused.

"It's gonna be a long few days." he laughed, running off after them.



_Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all your R&R, it keeps me writing. I hope you like this chapter :) My brother graduated from basic training today...I dont think words could describe how proud I am of that boy. Anyway, hope ya like it and thanks again. More to come soon :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own. Really wish I did but what can ya do?_

Chapter Seven:

The next few days passed without incident. None of the kids burned the house down, nothing got broken and no one got broken. Dean and Riley had worked on some of the cars at the yard while Sam had watched. They also had played tag, hide and seek, and some random board games they found around the house. Last night Dean had suggested strip poker and Sam said he was going to bed. He and Riley didn't really play but it did give them some time alone. The more time they spent together, the closer they seemed to get. They already knew everything about each other but being together for such a long period of time was a luxury they seldom got to enjoy, and they were taking full advantage of it.

It was around seven when Riley woke up on Friday. She stretched before getting out of bed, and padding down the hall to the boys room. She peeked in the door to see Sammy sleeping, and snoring softly. She then looked over at Dean's bed to find it empty. Frowning slightly, Riley turned around to head back to her room and came face to chest with a shirtless Dean Winchester.

"Hey." she said, jumping slightly.

"Did I seriously scare you?" Dean asked, incredulous. Nothing scared Riley.

"Gimme a break, I've been awake all of two minutes." she yawned.

"You look tired babe."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Could it have something to do with the fact that I only got about four hours sleep last night?" Riley was irritated, not at Dean, but from lack of sleep.

Dean knew she was tired and he was the cause of it. He had managed to rip a stitch in his side and Riley had stayed up with him after fixing to make sure that he was alright. He told her repeatedly to go to bed but she was as stubborn as he was and wouldn't have any parts of that.

"Come on." he gently pushed her in the direction of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"We're going back to bed."

"We are?"

"It's only 7 am. We don't need to be up yet. It's Friday, we can relax." Dean told her.

Riley stopped and looked at him. "Why are you up then?"

"I had to hit the head. " he laughed.

"Oh." Riley didn't say anything else and Dean kept prodding her until she reached her bed. She crawled into bed and Dean covered her up. He placed a kiss on her cheek and went to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay." she said.

Dean grinned and got in bed next to her. She curled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"That better?" he asked.

"Mhm." she sighed contentedly and put her head on his chest.

Within a few minutes, both had fallen asleep again.

This was how Sam found them when he woke up a few hours later.



"How do I look Sammy?" Riley asked, coming into the living room. She and Dean were going out tonight before Bobby and John were set to come back.

"Good. Are you sure you wanna wear that around Dean though?" Sam teased her.

"I'm just proving I still have legs…" Riley smoothed the hem of her skirt.

She was wearing a denim skirt, a black tank top and her favorite boots.

Sam laughed. "Nice Ry. Anyway, you look good."

Riley walked over and hugged him. "Thanks kid."

He nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

"Sam-uh hey Ry." Dean stopped short when he saw Riley.

Riley smiled. "Hey D. You ready to go?"

"Mhm. Sam, don't answer the do-" Dean started.

"Door, fix the salt lines, keep my knife on me. Yeah Dean I know the drill." Sam finished.

"Just making sure. We shouldn't be out too late. It depends on what movie we see." Dean ruffled Sam's hair.

"Dean!" Sam shook his head.

"Hey, I'm allowed." Dean laughed.

"Bye Sammy. If you get hungry, there's some leftover lasagna in the fridge." Riley told him. "And if you get anything to read out of the library, make sure to put it back. If you wanna watch a movie, mine are up in my room. Have at 'em."

Sam grinned. "Sounds good."

"Later Sammy, be good." Dean said, heading towards the door, offering Riley his arm.

She leaned up and kissed him and Sam groaned.

"Cant ya wait till you aren't in my presence?" he demanded.

"We could, but it's fun to gross you out." Dean laughed as he and Riley walked out onto the porch.



The two had gone to the diner in town and then had gone to a movie. The movie they picked was "Dawn of The Dead" and it was a special showing for that weekend.

During the movie, they ended up talking about the things wrong with the film.

"Zombies are not that stupid…" Riley whispered.

"Ha, I know. It's like, if you're gonna make a movie about zombies, make it true dude. They really aren't that scary either." Dean replied.

"Mhm. it's a good movie in the gore department. It's pretty funny too. But not scary." Riley added.

"Wanna ditch the movie and go somewhere else?" Dean asked.

Riley grinned. "I like the way you think."

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the theater exit.

Once in the main part of the theater, they both busted up laughing.

"Remind me again why we decided to see a zombie movie?" Riley said as she walked out the main doors.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Dean laughed.

"You have a point. So where to?" Riley asked as they came to a stop by the Impala.

"I don't know. You know the area better then I do. Someplace quiet or something." Dean suggested.

"I know the perfect place." Riley smiled, getting in the passenger seat.

"I like the sound of that."



When Riley opened the front door and expected to see her father and Uncle sitting there nursing their wounds and that they would tell them about the hunt. All she saw was Sam laying on the couch asleep.

She turned to Dean and motioned for him to be quiet.

She walked through the living room with Dean following her.

Once in the kitchen, Riley hopped up on the counter and sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" Dean asked.

"Dad and Uncle John should've been home by now. I mean, it's almost midnight." Riley replied.

"Ry, they could've gotten caught up in the hunt. Maybe they couldn't find it yet." Dean said.

"Yeah I know but they would've called by now. You know that. I'm worried D…"

Dean shook his head. "Look, lets go see if Sam knows anything. Maybe they called him." Dean suggested.

Riley nodded and hopped off the counter.

Dean went in the living room to wake up Sam. "Sammy, hey dude wake up. We gotta talk." he shook his brother's shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" Sam opened his eyes. "Where were you? The movie ended like over an hour ago."

"Don't worry about it Sam. Have you heard from Dad, or Bobby?" Dean asked him.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "No I haven't. Why? What's wrong?"

"No, just wondering." Dean said quickly.

Sam just looked at him for a minute, then to Riley. "What's going on?"

"I thought Dad and Uncle John would be home by now that's all." Riley explained.

Sam nodded. "Me too. Then you guys weren't back either and I kinda worried a little…"

"Sorry Sammy." Riley sat down next to him.

"Where were you guys?" Sam wondered.

"Riley was showing me the sights." Dean had a lopsided grin on his face.

Riley felt her face begin to grow warm, and she smacked Dean on the thigh. "Shut up!"

"What?!" he laughed.

Sam shook his head. "You guys suck."

"I didn't do anything, she seduced me!" Dean said in his defense.

"I did not! Ass." Riley smacked Dean again.

"Hey!"

"Guys! Do I have to separate you?" Sam teased.

"No…" the pair replied in unison.

"Alright then. Lets watch TV or something." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Riley was worried and she knew TV would help to keep her mind off of it.

Dean was worried too but he wouldn't show it. He knew that Sam and Riley were both worried, trying to no think about it, and that worked for him. He was thinking about the few reasons why the men hadn't called, and none of them ended well. Sure he was worried as hell, but he damn well wouldn't show it. One thing Dean learned from John was how to hide his emotions.



It was almost 1:45 when Dean's phone rang. It caused all three of them to jump and Dean quickly grabbed it out of his pocket.

Glancing at the screen, he moved Riley off his lap and headed for the door.

"Dean who is it?" Sam called after him.

Dean's response was going outside and closing the door.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy…" Riley really wished she had seen who was calling.

For the next twenty minutes Riley and Sam sat there in silence waiting for Dean to come back.

They shared a worried glance every now and then but nothing was said.

Both of them jumped when Dean walked back in the door.

Riley stood and walked towards him as Sam turned to face Dean from his spot on the couch.

Dean's face was etched with worry and Riley didn't like it.

"What's wrong D?" she asked.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, staying silent.

"Dammit Dean, what's going on?!" Sam demanded.

"There's been an accident…"



_Author's Note: dun dun dun and there's the end of chapter seven :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the review and such! Sorry for the wait after the cliffhanger, I was going to update sooner but Halloween came up and it took up all my time since the last update. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think :)_

Chapter Eight:

Riley stood, staring at Dean for a minute before finding her voice. "Wh-what kind of accident?"

Dean sighed. "A hunting accident…"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us what happened." Sam was dealing with his anxiety with anger.

"Dad's in the hospital." Dean told them.

"Oh god what happened?" Riley demanded.

"Bobby didn't give me details." he explained.

Sam sat down on the couch and stared at his brother. "He's gonna be okay right?"

"Bobby said the doctors are in with Dad now. He's gonna call me as soon as he knows anything."

"But is he gonna be alright?" Sam asked more quietly.

"He'll be fine Sam. He always is. Why don't you go to bed. You need to get some rest."

"But Dean-"

"No buts Sam. I'll wake you up if anything happens." Dean wasn't going to argue about this.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Goodnight." with that he went upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked softly.

"I'm fine." Dean answered automatically.

"Don't pull that shit with me Dean Winchester." Riley had her hands on her hips.

"Really, I'm fine. I just need to clear my head. You should get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Dean sighed.

"D, I'll stay up with you if you want me to." Riley laid a hand on Dean's arm.

"Nah, it's okay Ry. Just go get some sleep. Sorry about how tonight turned out…"

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Riley quoted. NCIS was the only show she really watched. The team kinda reminded her of her family. They were dysfunctional.

Dean cracked a small smile. "You and Gibbs would get along."

"Ha, more like Gibbs and Uncle John would get along." Riley laughed. "And besides, you have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault."

"Maybe if I'd been there-"

"Oh no, don't even think about going there. You have no clue what happened tonight. Even if you were there, you may not have been able to do anything to prevent him from getting hurt."

Dean sighed. "I know Ry…I just…I'm worried about him." he said.

"I know babe. I've known you were worried since we got home." Riley sat down on the couch and pulled Dean down next to her.

"How? I tried to hide it…" Dean was confused.

"We've known each other what, basically our whole lives? I know you. Sam knew you were worried too. You were being too quiet. That's a dead giveaway for you." Riley explained.

"Damn. I gotta remember that." Dean shook his head.

"Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down. I'm probably gonna read a book or something. Anyway, whenever you wanna get some sleep, my bed's open."

Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Alright. Don't wait up. I love you."

"I love you too but I'll most likely be awake when you come to bed. In case you wanna talk. When Dad calls, please wake me up. I wanna talk to him."

Dean nodded. "Deal. Goodnight babe."

"Night." Riley kissed him and headed upstairs.

Dean leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. _"Please be okay Dad. We need you." _he thought to himself.



Dean had dozed off for about forty five minutes when his phone rang again.

"Hullo?" he asked sleepily.

"Dean, I got some news." Bobby sounded tired.

"Yeah Bobby, what's up?" Dean sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Well the doctors just talked to me. John's still out cold."

"That's not good." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"'Fraid not. He's got a 'severe fracture of the tibia' doctor's words not mine, a few broken ribs and a concussion." Bobby relayed what the doctor had told him.

Dean went in the kitchen and began to look through the cabinets quietly as to not wake the others up. "Damn. Is he gonna be alright Bobby?"

"I don't know yet. And the booze is in the cabinet over the oven." Bobby laughed.

"I uh…what?" Dean tried to think of a response but it wouldn't come.

"It's alright, if I was you I'd want a drink too." Bobby replied.

"Thanks Bobby. Riley wanted to talk to you. I made her go to sleep, but I told her I'd wake her up when you called." Dean grabbed the closest bottle to the front, without bothering to look at the label. He found a glass on the counter that seemed to be clean and sat down at the table.

"Don't wake her up." Bobby said.

"She'll kick my ass."

"Tell her I said not to. Let her and Sam keep sleeping. They can wait to find out what's going on."

Dean sighed as he poured himself a drink. "Alright. Keep me posted Bobby."

"You go get some sleep." Bobby ordered.

"One more thing Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we come out there? It'll only take a few hours and I really need to see Dad." Dean asked.

"Absolutely not. There's no point in you three coming all the way out here until I know how long they're keeping your father. I'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know what's going on." Bobby said firmly.

"Awe come on Bobby I-" Dean got cut off.

"No, you go sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow. Good night Dean." Bobby hung up the phone.

Dean flipped his phone shut and tossed it on the table. "Shit." he mumbled. He upped the glass and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

After pouring another glass of whiskey, and drinking it straight, Dean put the bottle back and headed up to Riley's room.

He kicked off his boots and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Ry. She was asleep with her book open on her chest.

Dean gently pulled the book out of her hands and put it on the bedside table, then turned off the light. As soon as he lay down, Riley almost instantly curled up against him and a smile played on her lips.

Despite everything that was going on with John, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.



As he hung up the phone, Bobby shook his head. "Idjit." he mumbled.

He crept quietly back into John's room past his bed to the window seat. He found it to be extremely comfortable for being hospital furniture. The cushions moved to make pillows and everything.

"Pretty fancy huh Johnny boy?" Bobby asked quietly. He looked at his friend and wondered how this had happened.

One minute, John was up and running and the next he was flying back into the wall of the mine, then he was gone. After finally managing to get rid of the wendigo, Bobby had searched everywhere before finding John in a hole, knocked out.

Bobby got to him, and got him back to the truck which was no easy task considering John was dead weight. Once they got to the hospital, the extent of John's injuries were discovered.

The broken ribs were from smacking into the wall, the concussion was from hitting his head at the bottom of the hole, and the broken leg was also from how he landed.

Of course, this wasn't what the doctors were told. John fell down a ravine while he and Bobby were out hunting and the ravine got the better of him. The doctors believed it and that was all that mattered.

Stepping up to the bed, Bobby sighed. "Wake up ya big idjit. You got us all worried about ya."

The only response were from the monitors in the room, so Bobby went and laid down on the window seat.

As he pulled the blanket over him, he made a mental note to call his daughter in the morning. _"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." _Bobby thought as he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.




	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Hey all, sorry for my lack of updates, I had a grand total of two reviews besides Abby (Hicks07) who has reviewed every single chapter. She's the only reason I even posted this story in the first place. I know alot of people have read it and like it and I'd appreciate people reviewing. It really motivates me to write more and follow through with this fic. I might not update for a week or so depending on my plans through Turkey Day. And my little bro is home until December 14th so I'm trying to spend time with him. Anyway, here's Chapter Nine :) Enjoy._

_Disclaimer-All I own is Riley and the plot. Wish I could own the boys but noo, they belong to Kripke :(_

Chapter Nine:

The next morning, Dean woke up to a poking sensation on his chest. Cracking open one eye he peered down at Riley who was poking him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did Dad call last night?" Riley asked.

"Mhm." Dean answered sleepily.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ry looked at him, a little pissed.

"He told me not to. I wasn't gonna go against his direct word after the whole hunt thing." Dean sighed.

"Well you should've done it anyway and-" Riley stopped, realizing that Dean was probably preoccupied with John. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to be snappy."

"I know. I got an update on Dad."

"How is he?" Riley was concerned.

"He's got broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion and he's still unconscious." Dean spouted off the symptoms.

"Damn." was all Riley could say.

Dean nodded. "I gotta tell Sam…shit."

A pained look crossed Riley's face. She hated seeing Dean like this and wanted to know what happened that landed John in the hospital.

"It'll be okay. I mean, Uncle John's a tough bastard. He's gonna be fine." Riley told him.

Dean sighed. "What time is it?"

Riley reached for her cell to see the time. "Uh it's almost nine."

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Sam." Dean sat up.

"Want me to go with you?"

Dean shook his head. "I better do this myself."

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. I'm gonna make breakfast." Riley liked to cook when she was upset.

Dean stood and pulled on his jeans from the night before. "I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay."

Dean headed down the hall to Sam's room and pushed open the door to find Sam sprawled across the bed still asleep. Sighing, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and shook Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, we gotta talk, wake up."

Sam rolled over and looked up at Dean. "Whadya want?"

"I got some news about Dad."

That woke Sam up and he sat up straight. "What happened? How is he? How did-"

"Woah tiger, calm down. One thing at a time. I don't know what happened. At the moment, he's still unconscious, and he's got broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion." Dean explained.

"Bobby didn't tell you how it happened?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean shook his head. "He didn't but I'm sure he will. He's supposed to call me sometime today."

Sam nodded, trying to take in what his brother was telling him. "Dean…"

"What is it Sammy?"

"Um…is Dad gonna be okay?" he asked.

"He's gonna be fine Sam." Dean replied, though he wasn't sure if he believed the words himself.

Sam just shook his head

"What?" Dean asked him.

"That's what you said last night. 'He's gonna be fine Sam he always is' but Dean what if he isn't this time?"

"What the hell Sam? Dad's going to be fine." Dean was starting to get a bit angry.

"He's still unconscious Dean, that's not a good sign."

"Look, I told you all I know. When I talk to Bobby, I'll tell you anything I learn. Until then, stop thinking like that." Dean ordered.

"Yes sir." Sam looked down at the comforter, refusing to look Dean in the eye.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Riley's making breakfast, come downstairs whenever you're ready."

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

Dean got up and grabbed a clean shirt out of his bag. Pulling it on, he headed towards the door. "And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Dad's gonna be fine. I promise."

This seemed to be what Sam needed to hear even though he'd seemed set against listening to it not five minutes before.

Dean headed down to the kitchen to see if he could help Riley make breakfast.

XxXxXx

When Bobby woke up, there was a nurse in the room taking John's vitals.

"How's he doing this morning?" he asked the woman.

"According to his charts he's doing about the same. I just came on duty but I'll be his nurse for the next few days. My name's Abby." she held her hand out to Bobby.

Bobby shook her hand. "I'm Bobby. Knucklehead's best friend." he nodded to John.

Abby laughed. "Nice to meet you Bobby. I'll be back to check on him in about half an hour, if you need anything before then just let me know alright?"

"Can do. Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome." Abby smiled as she left the room.

Bobby sighed as he watched John lie there, connected to all those machines. It wasn't like him at all to be out for this long, or out at all for that matter, and though he wouldn't admit it, it scared Bobby.

He grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed towards the nurses station where Abby was standing.

Upon seeing Bobby walk out of the room, Abby thought something was wrong. The man hadn't left the room since his friend had been put in it according the nurses from the previous shift.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked.

Bobby nodded. "Everything's fine. I need to get some fresh air, and I need to make some calls."

Abby nodded. "Being in the room with him won't make him wake up any faster." she said lightly.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, but I wish he would just wake up. I hate having to tell the kids there's no change."

"It's always more difficult when children are involved." Abby agreed.

Bobby laughed. "Life is more difficult with the three of them involved."

"You have three kids?" Abby asked.

"Hell no, I have a daughter. John has two boys. His oldest and mine are both 19 and his youngest is 16."

Abby laughed now. "Sorry, shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But if you want some air, you better hurry. I hear they're about to run out." she teased.

Bobby smiled. "Now nurses like you, I can handle." he placed a hand on her arm. "If anything changes, call me. I shouldn't be too long but-"

Abby cut him off. "You take your time Bobby. We are perfectly capable of making sure John's alright."

"If you say so. Still, it's best if there's someone he knows there when he wakes up."

Abby nodded. "And I agree. Go on and stretch your legs. Those couches aren't the most comfortable things in six counties."

"I agree with ya on that one. Anyway, thanks Abby."

"That's what I'm here for." Abby smiled.

Bobby returned the gesture and headed for the elevators.

XxXxXx

_What did ya'll think?? Hope ya like this little installment. Nurse Abby is named for my Abby lol. I got her permission to use her name and she loves Bobby so I tried to make my character a bit like her :) Oh and if you like Supernatural (as I know you do considering you are reading this) you should check out Gypsy Lost in The Twilight Zone by Hicks07. It's an amazing story :D _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer-I still don't own though I really wish I did...*sigh*_

Chapter Ten:

_One Month Later…_

Anybody that knew John Winchester knew that he was a very independent person. He had been stuck in his makeshift bed (the couch in the living room) at Bobby's for the past two weeks since he was released from the hospital. His broken leg kept him from moving freely around the house and his still healing ribs weren't helping much either.

He hadn't been able to do much except for lay around. It was seriously starting to drive him up the wall.

Since finding out that his healing process was going to take a long time, the Winchester's had taken up a semi permanent residence in the Singer household.

Dean was working at the salvage yard alongside Bobby and Riley, and Sam was in his sophomore year of high school. Things were running smoothly for the four of them but John wasn't having the easiest time.

He was restless, and he was taking it out on everybody.

Currently he was sitting on the couch staring at the TV even though it was off.

Dean came in the front door laughing and John almost growled.

"Hey Dad, how ya feelin'?" Dean asked coming to a stop next to the couch.

"Why don't you get in my 'condition' and then tell me how I feel?"

Dean sighed. He hated how John was acting but he knew why he was doing it. He knew he would be upset if he was basically bed ridden.

"I'm gonna go clean up…if you need anything let me know. Sammy should be home soon."

John just grumbled and Dean headed upstairs. He went into his and Sam's room and flopped across the bed. He didn't know what to do about his Dad. John wasn't happy about being stuck in one place for so long. He had wanted a vacation but he didn't want it to be this long.

In all honesty, Dean didn't mind being at Bobby's for a long period of time. Yeah it sucked that it had to be under these circumstances, but still. He and Riley had gotten a lot closer in the past month and they really weren't sure what to do when the time finally came to leave.

Getting up to find some clean clothes, Dean headed across the hall to the bathroom to get a shower. After working on the cars all day, he was covered in dirt, grease and muck and Bobby would kick his ass if he got grease on the furniture.

XxXxXx

Sam got off the bus and started the ten minute walk to the salvage yard. He walked slow because truthfully, he didn't want to be in the same house as his father right now.

He knew John was hurting, but the way he was acting was insane. It made Sam upset because he was more gruff and angry then usual. He hoped the man got better soon, or there was going to be World War Three in Bobby's living room.

Sam kicked a rock down the sidewalk, trying to keep his mind on his homework rather then John and then he wondered what Riley was going to make for dinner. That girl could cook.

"Hey, Sam?" a voice called from behind him.

Sam turned to see who called him and came face to face with Nikki, a girl who sat next to him in most of his classes.

"Oh, hey Nikki. What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, just thought I'd walk with ya. If that's okay I mean…" she added.

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, let's go."

The teens walked down the street passing the gas station on the corner.

"Hey, you wanna get a soda or something?" Sam asked her. He had some money in his pocket, thanks to Riley.

Nikki smiled at Sam and nodded. "Sounds great."

They walked into the store and headed to the coolers in the back.

"What would you like?" Sam asked.

"Um…Sprite please." Nikki replied.

Sam grabbed the Sprite for Nikki and a Coke for himself and walked to the cashier.

"That all for you today hun?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied politely.

"A teenager with manners? Now that is rare." she smiled as she handed Sam his change. "Need a bag for that?"

Sam shook his head. "Have a good day."

"You too dear."

Sam and Nikki walked outside into the afternoon sun.

"So Sam, what do you do for fun?" Nikki asked.

"I read, and hang out with my big brother and his girlfriend. Well since we're staying here that is. Usually it's just me and my brother." Sam explained.

"Sounds like fun."

"It is. I like spending time with them. How about you?"

"A little bit this, little bit of that. I usually just hang around at home." Nikki told him.

Sam nodded. "So do you go to the park ever?" then he mentally kicked himself because he sounded so much like Dean.

"Sometimes. It's peaceful there at night." Nikki replied smiling.

"Well maybe we can go there sometime. This weekend maybe?" Sam asked.

"I'd like that." Nikki replied.

Sam smiled now. "Cool. I gotta head home but I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye Nikki."

"Later Sam." Nikki waved and headed further down the road while Sam turned at the salvage yard.

When Sam reached the porch he sighed. "Here we go again…"

In the living room, John was sitting on the couch with the scowl that seemed to have permanently taken up residence on his face since he'd gotten out of the hospital.

Sam tried to slip inside without attracting too much attention and it worked until he reached the third step, which, of course, had to squeak.

"Sam, come here." John ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes, but walked over to his father. "Yes sir?"

"What took you so long getting home?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" though Sam knew that today he had gotten home about 20 minutes later then usual with the slow walking and the stop at the gas station.

"You usually get home at 3. It's almost 3:30 now. Where were you?"

"I was talking to a friend. Time must've slipped away from me. I didn't realize it was that late." Sam told him.

"Well it is. And you're grounded." John said coldly.

"But Dad, that's not fair." Sam exclaimed.

"You back talkin' me now?"

"Dad, really, I was walking a girl from school home. She asked me too."

"I don't care Sam. You let me know if you're gonna be late."

Sam was getting mad. He was _not_ going to miss his date this weekend with Nikki.

"You have something you want to add?" John asked, noticing Sam was starting to turn red.

"I didn't know I was going to be late. Dean didn't freak out, so why are you?"

"What your brother does is not an issue here. I'm your father and when I say something your supposed to listen."

Sam knew this wasn't going to end well but he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Dean raised me Dad, so I'm sorry if I'm having a little trouble understanding why you care and he doesn't."

The room got so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

John's face turned beet red and Sam knew he had struck a nerve. At this point though, he didn't care.

"Sam, come up here please." Riley called from upstairs. "I need your help."

Sam ran up the stairs away from John who was yelling things that would make a sailor blush.

"Sam, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Riley demanded.

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor before replying. "I just…I can't take it anymore Ry. He treats me like I'm 5 not 16. Okay, I was a little later then usual today but it's no reason to go off like that. I mean, I'm sorry if he worried but I can't stand how he's been acting since he got home. He's not my Dad anymore…"

Riley pulled the younger boy into a hug. "I'm sorry Sammy, I know this has to hurt but ya gotta realize that Uncle John's not used to not being able to do as he pleases. He's not trying to be an asshole but it's the only way he knows how to act right now. He's hurtin', he's bored, and he's angry that the Wendigo got the better of him."

Sam nodded. "I know Ry but it's really pissing me off. I usually don't pay attention to him but he grounded me and I kinda…." Sam stopped talking. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Riley about his date with Nikki.

"You kinda what Sammy?" she asked.

"'twannamissit." Sam told her in one breath.

Riley help up her hands. "Wanna run that by me again kid?" she asked him. "Oh and go slower this time."

"I have a date this weekend and I don't wanna miss it…I met a girl at school and she's really nice. That's why I was late. I was walking her home." he sighed.

"Sam, I remember when Dad went up against a Wendigo solo and he almost died. It was the scariest time of my life. He acted the same way Uncle John did and after a while, it drove me nuts. I know how you feel. I didn't have a date at the time but I did go out one night to get my mind off things and I was late coming home. We had almost the same conversation and I ended up yelling at him. Let me tell you, it was not a good day to be Riley Singer." Riley told him.

Sam smiled a little. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one to have gone through this.

"So the best thing I can tell you is to give it a little time, then go talk to him."

"Alright. Thanks Ry. I'm gonna go do my homework." Sam gave Riley another hug and went to his and Dean's room.

Riley sighed. "That kid has no self preservation…" she went downstairs to talk to her dad.

XxXxXx

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Riley came in.

"Hey Daddy." she smiled.

"Hey baby. Do you know what all the yelling was about?" he asked.

"Nothing gets past you." Riley laughed. "Sam and Uncle John had a difference of opinion. I talked to Sammy about it. Uncle John is fuming on the couch…"

"I've been meaning to talk to him. He's been driving everybody around here nuts." Bobby said quietly.

Riley nodded. "I love him but…he's just not gonna heal right if he's always yelling and trying to get up and do stuff."

Bobby laughed. "You know how John is. He doesn't like being still."

"Yeah I know. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for me and the boys to go get eat at the diner tonight? That way you can talk to Uncle John and we don't have to hear it." Riley grinned.

Bobby shook his head. "Go ahead. Make sure you don't stay out all night."

Riley walked over and kissed her Dad on the cheek. "Thanks Dad. Love ya."

XxXxXx

"Love you too sweetheart."

Once the kids had gone out, Bobby went and took a seat in the living room across from John.

"Hey John, how ya feelin'?" he asked.

John grunted in Bobby's direction. Bobby rolled his eyes, leaned over and snatched the newspaper out of John's hands.

"Wanna answer that again?"

"I'm fine Bobby." John said through clenched teeth.

"Bullshit John."

"What do you want me to say Bobby?" John was getting angry.

"I want you to tell me the truth dammit!" Bobby yelled.

John growled. "I'm sick and tired of sitting here all day! I feel useless and I can't take it anymore! You, the boys, Riley, all of ya get to go about your normal routines and where does that leave me? Here on this damn couch!"

Bobby sighed. "John, I know exactly how you feel."

"No, you don't."

"I was in your position four years ago. I went up against a Wendigo by myself and I got hurt. Damn thing took out my knee and it took almost a year before I was back to normal. Hell it still hurts when it rains." Bobby said.

John's eyes widened. "You never told me that…"

Bobby nodded. "I didn't tell anyone. Riley told Dean I'm sure. And now Sam knows because of the talk they had earlier. And yeah, it hurts, and it hurts the ego too, knowing that some nasty got the one up on you, but dammit you're going about it all wrong."

"I don't know how else to do it Bobby. I'm not used to being sidelined." John replied.

"I know, but I know all about it and I can tell you some things that would help. If you're willing to listen that is."

John nodded.

"Alright then. One, you need to stop treating everyone like they're shit on your shoe. Two, if you want something to do, tell one of us. You can get off the couch but not by yourself, and not for long. Three, the boys and Riley are worried about you, so don't snap at 'em when they ask how you're doing. And lastly, Sam's in high school. He looks up to Dean so this means he may start looking into girls. So if he's a few minutes late, don't kill the poor kid." Bobby smiled.

John laughed. "I have been an ass haven't I?"

"Just a little bit-oh hell who am I kidding, John, you gave Rufus a run for his money." Bobby laughed as well.

"Thanks Bobby. I needed a reality check." John said.

"What are friends for? Now I think there's a game on if you wanna watch. I'll get a few beers, if you can drink with your pain meds." Bobby offered.

John smiled for the first time since before the accident. "That sounds good. I'll be here."

Bobby got up and headed towards the kitchen.

XxXxXx

_Author's Note-Hey guys, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and today I sat down and wrote the last four chapters of this fic. I am still gonna space it out a bit but I want to give you all a chance to read it before i post more. Hope you like this. The next chapter has sme Dean/Riley fluff since there hasn't been any of that lately. I found myself laughing as i wrote it so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Oh and Kit Kat, your review made my day, it really did so thank you :) Anyway, read it and then push the little green button! Please :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer-As i keep having to say, I don't own. If I did, things would be different._

Chapter Eleven:

The next morning, the mood around the house had lightened considerably. John wasn't acting like an ass and everyone seemed to be happier for it.

"Hey Bobby, come here a minute!" John yelled.

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses dammit!"

Bobby came into the living room and looked at John. "Why in the blue hell are you yellin' that loud at 6:30 in the morning?"

"I think I found a case for you and the kids." John replied

"What?"

"I've been reading the paper and Sunday, Monday and last night a teenage boy has been found dead from a heart attack."

"Did you say teenage boys?" Bobby wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

John nodded. "All three of them have been 16..."

"The same age as Sam…" Bobby sighed.

"Mhm. They all went to the same school. I want to see if Sam knew them." John said.

"See if I knew who Dad?" Sam asked as he came into the living room.

"Did you know Josh Walker, Tim Jones or…Jake Hall?" John asked, looking through the newspaper.

Sam scratched his head before answering. "Tim's in my math class, Jake's in my gym class and Josh was too. They're all on the football team. I don't know them but I know who they are. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking for a case." John replied. He wasn't sure if Sam would want to know about this.

"Dad, you can't work any cases right now unless its helping me do research and why would it have anything to do with some jocks at my school?" Sam asked.

Bobby sighed. "Son, those boys died…"

Sam looked shocked. "How?"

"Do the details really-"

"Dad, tell me." he cut John off.

"They had heart attacks Sam."

"Wait, they're my age, and athletes. How the hell…?" Sam didn't understand what could've happened to them.

"We don't know. But we will find out." John promised.

"I'd like to help. I gotta go to school but I'll help you look into it when I get home." Sam grabbed his book bag off the floor and walked towards the front door.

"Sam be careful."

"Can do Dad. See ya at 3." Sam closed the door quietly.

Bobby left the room and came back with an armful of books from the library. Sitting down next to John, he passed him a few books.

"Let's see if we can figure out what this thing is."

XxXxXx

Sam went through most of the day on autopilot. He was wracking his brain, trying to think of what could have killed those guys. He wasn't really paying attention in class until he felt someone nudge his arm.

"Huh?" he said, turning to see Nikki.

"Hey, did you hear about those guys?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my Dad told me this morning." he replied.

"It's kinda weird, heart attacks at 16? It's kinda cool though. Anyway, you still allowed to go out Friday? Or did your dad freak out because of the guys?" she asked, smiling softly.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, we kinda had a fight last night so technically I'm grounded. I'm gonna talk to him tonight."

"I hope you can. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun." she winked at him and turned back around.

Sam wasn't sure what to think now. He was going to talk to his Dad and Uncle as soon as he got home.

Soon the bell rang and Sam got up before Nikki did and he glanced down at her notebook as he passed. What he saw damn near stopped him in his tracks.

On the sheet of paper she had a list of guys names, each by their own day of the week. Sunday had Josh Walker's name by it, Monday had Tim Jones' name by it, and Tuesday had Jake Hall's name by it. They were all three crossed out, there were three more names on the list one for tonight, and Thursday. The thing that shocked him the most was the name beside Friday. It was his own.

Sam hurried out of the classroom and slipped out the nearest exit without being seen. He ran about two blocks before stopping to call Dean.

"Sam why aren't you in school?" Dean asked.

"No time to explain, just come get me. I'm heading towards the salvage yard but I wont make it walking or running." Sam replied, slightly out of breath.

"Dude, why are you out of breath?"

"Dean seriously I'll explain it when we get back so I can tell Dad and Uncle Bobby. This is connected to the deaths they read about!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright I'll be there in five." Dean hung up.

Sam shoved his phone in his pocket and kept walking towards home.

XxXxXx

"Alright kid this better be good." John said.

They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Sam to say what was wrong.

"Okay so there's this girl in my English class, Nikki. She was the girl I walked home with yesterday. We had a date set up for Friday night. So today, she talked to me about the guys that died and she sad it was kind of cool. It struck me as funny but I didn't think too much of it until the bell rang. As I was getting ready to leave, I glanced down and saw her notebook. On it was a schedule, it was Sunday through Saturday and by every day was a name. The first three names were Josh, Tim and Jake. They were all crossed out, the other three names weren't, but the name by today was circled." Sam explained.

"So you think she has something to do with it?" Riley asked.

Sam nodded before turning to look at John. "Dad the name by Friday was mine…"

John stiffened. "The first three were on the football team right? Did you get the other two names?"

"Chase Black and Will Hansen. Both of which are on the football team as well." Sam told him.

"So why you?"

"I really don't know. I mean, I'm not exactly on the team or anything." Sam shrugged.

"What in the hell are we dealing with here?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Sam, you need to look at this stuff." Bobby pointed to a book he had opened on the coffee table by John's foot.

"What am I looking for?" Sam asked.

"Anything that seems that reminds you of this girl."

Sam nodded and looked at the book.

Dean got up and started to pace around the living room. He wanted to know what the hell wanted his brother. He knew one thing. It wasn't going to get him.

After about ten minutes, Sam spoke up. "Son of a bitch…" he mumbled.

"Watch your mouth." John sighed.

"Sorry sir. But I think I know what she is."

"What is it Sam?" Riley leaned closer to him.

"Succubus."

"The sexual vampires?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. There's two versions of them. The male version is the Incubus and the female is the Succubus. They seduce their victims, then have sex with them. During the sex, they feed off of the sexual energy, draining the life force and causing a heart attack. It keeps them young and beautiful and also keeps them nourished." Sam explained.

"So you think the others were a red herring, or does she just find you attractive?" Bobby asked.

"You mean is she after me specifically, or does she just like me?"

Bobby nodded.

"I think she may just be after me…"

"What didn't you tell us Sam?" John asked.

"My name wasn't written like the other names. It was in a different color, in cursive, and it was underlined." Sam sighed.

"What do you know about her Sam?" John asked. He was getting angry, but trying not to show it.

"Um…her name's Nikki, she's blonde, she told me she liked to hang out at the park at night…isn't that where the other victims were found?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, by the oak tree with the tire swing in it." Riley supplied the answer. She and Dean had been pouring over the newspapers since they got up.

"Oh and she asked if I was still allowed to go to the park with her Friday or was Dad freaked out about it. I told her I was going to talk to him tonight and she said she hoped I could, she didn't want me to miss out on the fun, winked at me and turned around. It struck me funny but I didn't think anything of it until I saw the notebook." Sam was trying to recall anything else.

"Alright, so about yesterday, tell us about that." Bobby prompted.

"I was walking towards here after I got off the bus and she called my name and asked if we could walk together. I said sure and we walked until we got to the gas station and I offered to buy her a soda. She said yes and we went in. we were only in there for about five minutes and then I paid and we walked back out and towards here again. We talked about what we liked to do and then we got to the entrance so I told her I'd see her tomorrow and she kept walking."

"Okay so who asked who out?" John asked.

"I asked if she wanted to go to the park with me this weekend." Sam suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"What was going through your head?" John demanded.

"Dad, I didn't know she was a vampire who wanted to screw me to death when I asked her out! I just thought she was a pretty girl and she seemed nice. I'm sorry." Sam exclaimed.

"It's okay Sam, we've all made mistakes." Bobby looked pointedly at John who started mumbling something about "Didn't know what it was…"

"Wait, what did you do Dad?" Dean asked.

John looked up at his son when a look of realization came across his face. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit what?" Riley asked. She hated when men did that.

"You said blonde?" he asked Sam.

He nodded.

"What's her name again?"

"Nikki. What's this about Dad?" Sam asked.

"I think I know why this thing is after you."

"Care to enlighten the rest of us Johnny Boy?" Bobby all but glared at his friend.

"Alright, about five or six years ago, the boys were here when I went on that hunt out in Oregon. Well one night I had a few drinks because I had found the son of a bitch and I was celebrating. This blonde girl, Nichole came up to me and was hittin on me. At the time I didn't think anything of it. Then we got back to my room and pulled my knife out of my beltt and she gasped. I asked her if she was alright and she said it startled her. So we kept on what we were doing and she ended up against the table with the knife on it and she cut her hand on it. She shrieked and her hand bled but it wasn't like regular blood, it was black blood. I then knew what she was. I swiped at her, cutting her across the stomach but it wasn't deep. She managed to get away before I could finish her off. Maybe she held a grudge?"

"Dad she has a big scar on her hand and when I asked her about it she said it was from a mirror, then she changed the subject." Sam told him.

"So we have a pissed off sexual vampire that wants to kill my little brother because Dad cut her?" Dean was a little pissed.

"Son, to a Succubus beauty is everything. The slightest flaw upsets them. You're father permanently scarred her and she's upset about it. She wants him to suffer for taking away her beauty." Bobby explained.

"What do we do about it?" Riley asked.

"You stab them in the heart with a silver knife." John said.

"Alright, it's settled then. I'm going to the park tonight and I'm gonna kill the bitch before she can get a hand on Sam." Dean almost growled.

"Dean, no, we can't tip her off." Sam disagreed.

"What you want to be used as bait? It ain't happening Sam." Dean said firmly.

"Dude, I know what to do." Sam argued.

"Boys, arguing isn't solving anything. Sam, what do you have in mind?" Riley wasn't letting this escalate.

"Okay look, she plans on seducing me in the park and killing me to get back at Dad. So I carry on like I'm not suspicious of her. Let her think she's good at hiding what she really is. Then on Friday, I go to the park with her but I also go with my knife in my belt, and Dean, Riley and Bobby as back up. She starts to seduce me and somebody takes her out." Sam explained.

"I forbid it." Dean said angrily.

"Dean…I have to do this. I won't let her kill me, and I damn sure won't let her kill any of you. I'll do it alone if I have to."

"Sam, I got your back, you know that." Riley said. She didn't like the idea but she knew Sam was serious about it.

"Thanks Riley. Uncle Bobby?"

"I'm not lettin' ya get killed ya idjit." Bobby told him.

Sam smiled. "Dean, I need you on this. Please?"

"Sammy, I don't wanna lose you." Dean sighed.

"If you three are there I won't. The only way I'd be any safer is if Dad was there too."

This made John smile. He knew his boys trusted him.

"Dean, you have to do it." he told his eldest.

"You're saying you're okay with this?" Dean's voice rose slightly.

"I'm not okay with your brother using himself as bait but he has a good plan and I trust him. I trust all of you to bring him back in one piece." John kept his voice level.

Dean looked at John and nodded. As much as he hated the plan, he also knew that he wasn't going to win this fight.

"I'm in."

"Alright, let's plan this thing." Sam said grimly.

XxXxXx

That night, Dean and Riley were sitting up in her room talking. John and Bobby were going over last minute stuff with Sam and Dean couldn't take anymore.

"Babe, you know everything's okay right?" Riley asked him.

Dean sighed. "I wish I could believe you Ry but…I'm scared. I mean, Dad almost died a month ago and now something wants Sammy too? If I lost him I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Riley scooted closer to Dean and hugged him. "I know how you feel D. But you need to keep your head clear. Friday is gonna be a big thing for Sam. Kind of like he's proving himself. And you know damn well if it was you, you'd do the same thing."

"But Sam's only 16. He's never been up against anything like this."

"Yeah and look at how you came away with the spirit over in Vicksville."

Dean rubbed his side where the scar was. "Yeah?"

"All I'm saying is, we've all dealt with tons of spirits and came out fine, yet you got hurt. The one that killed Jack. Every hunt is different. You know that. You can't let your worry cloud your judgment. Everything will be fine. I promise." Riley tried to reason with him.

Dean sighed again and kissed the top of Riley's head. "I love you."

"I love you too. You gonna stop worrying or do I have to distract you?" she teased.

"Well I don't know…" Dean trailed off.

Riley glared up at him playfully and was about to say something when Dean threw her back on the bed and got on top her.

She giggled and looked up at him. Dean leaned down and kissed her.

Riley returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Soon after, Dean ran his hand down Riley's side and she shivered. She rolled them over so she was on top but she misjudged the width of the bed and they both fell to the floor with a thump.

"Everything alright up there?" Bobby yelled up the stairs.

"Everything's fine Daddy, I fell off the bed!" Riley called back.

"You two behave up there."

"Yes sir." the teens replied at once.

As soon as they heard him back away from the steps, they both busted up laughing.

"Ry, if you didn't want to do anything, ya coulda told me. You didn't have to throw me off the bed." Dean teased.

"I'm on the floor two genius!" Riley smacked him in the chest.

Dean kissed her. "I'm just kidding babe. But if you wanna do it on the floor…"

"Well we can't fall off the floor, and it doesn't squeak like my bed does." Riley grinned at the shocked expression on Dean's face. She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him and pulled away at the last second. "Just kidding babe." she stuck her tongue up and went to get up.

"Oh no ya don't!" Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to him.

Riley giggled again. She mentally smacked herself. She was so damn girly around him.

Dean smiled at her. "I like it when you giggle Ry. You sound like you did when we were kids, before we knew about the lifestyle."

Riley leaned in and actually kissed him this time. "I love you D."

"Love you too Ry."

They lay there on the floor for a while, talking and kissing. For them, it was a bit of normalcy in their crazy lives.

XxXxXx

_Author's Note- Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. Sadly there's only two more chapters left :( but if you guys review enough, I'll post tonight or tomorrow. If not, I'm sticking to my every other day schedule lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 11 :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer-Still don't own dammit :(_

Chapter Twelve:

Friday came quickly. There were two more bodies found and it really hurt Sam. He knew who it was and he couldn't stop her. That was going to change tonight. This thing was going to end tonight.

It was almost 8:45 and Sam was supposed to meet Nikki at the park at 9. He had to leave in a few minutes. Dean, Riley and Bobby had left a little before 6:30 to get in place and make sure everything was set up. The air was a little bit tense when they left.

_Riley walked up to Sam and wrapped him in a hug. "Good luck kiddo. We got your back." she kissed his cheek and walked over to the door._

_Bobby patted him on the back. "You know what to do, and we'll be waitin' for ya." _

_Last one to come over to him was Dean. Sam sighed as he looked at his older brother._

"_Be careful with her Sam. She doesn't know anything except that you're a Winchester, and what she doesn't know about us is we kick some serious ass. I'll see ya out there." he gave Sam a quick hug and was out the door with Riley before Sam could blink. _

Now Sam was pacing back and fourth along the length of the living room as John watched him.

"Son, you're making me sea sick here. Calm down. Thing's are gonna be fine." He sighed.

"I wish you were going Dad." Sam said softly.

"I know Sammy, but I can't and you have Bobby, Riley and your brother. You'll be fine." John assured him.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go Dad. I'll see ya when we get back."

John nodded. "Don't look nervous. It'll tip her off that something is up."

"Alright, I'll remember that. Later Dad."

"Bye Sammy."

Sam headed off the porch and down the driveway of the salvage yard. He took the drive to get himself composed and by the time he reached the park he wasn't nervous anymore. He knew he could do what had to be done. He was a Winchester after all.

He found Nikki waiting for him near the gas station they had gone to after school on Tuesday.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of her and offering her his arm.

"Hey Sam. You're right on time." she smiled at him.

"I learned that from my Dad." Sam laughed.

He noticed her stiffen up at the mention of John and he smirked. Since it was dark, she didn't notice.

"So did you hear about the two new victims?" Nikki asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I can't figure out what it would be though. I don't see what could've caused the heart attacks."

Nikki laughed. "It was probably some sort of over exertion."

The pair had reached the park now and entered through the gates, and they walked towards the oak tree surrounded by police tape.

"I wanna check it out, do you mind?" Nikki asked.

"Sure. The cause of death…they were probably taking steroids or something. I mean, they cause heart attacks."

Nikki snorted at this. "I really don't think those puny boys were taking steroids."

"Hey, ya never know." Sam stopped in front of the tree and looked around. "I wonder if they all died here or if the bodies were dumped here."

"I think they were killed here." Nikki said, walking around the tree.

"Yeah? Hmm. I guess it makes sense. It was a natural death so no reason for anyone to mess with the bodies." Sam was trying to get her riled up.

"Their deaths were anything _but _natural." Nikki came around the tree, stopping in front of Sam. "I don't know about you, but this type of thing turns me on." she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Sam had to admit, she was a good kisser but with her "profession" she had to be.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sam pushed her back against the tree and put a hand on either side of her head. Nikki ran her hands through Sam's shaggy brown hair.

Sam brought one hand behind him and made the signal. "Anytime now guys." he thought to himself.

XxXxXx

Dean was watching the whole thing from the tree line and he laughed to himself. He had taught Sam well, and would be happy for him if the thing he was kissing wasn't a monster.

He saw the signal and he bird whistled to signal Bobby and Riley. The three of them were positioned in a triangle around the oak tree but could still see what was going on.

He moved forward as he saw Sam break the kiss.

He listened to hear what was being said as he crept forward.

"What's the matter Sam, am I too much to handle for you?" Nikki grinned at him.

"No it's not that Nikki." Sam moved his hands to his hips.

"What is it then?" she asked stroking his cheek.

"I just wanted to get another look at you before the end."

"The end of what?"

"You." Sam pulled his knife and had it at her throat.

"You son of a bitch!" Nikki snarled.

"You really thought you had me going didn't ya?" Sam laughed.

"How did you know?!"

"I saw your little notebook. I went home and told my family about it and my Dad told me all about you." Sam replied.

"Where is your Daddy?" Nikki looked around. "Is he hiding in the trees somewhere?"

"No, but his big brother is." Dean stepped forward with his knife.

"And his Uncle." Bobby stepped out of the trees on the other side.

"And his cousin." Riley came up behind Sam and Nikki.

"Ah a female hunter. What a nice surprise." Nikki said sarcastically.

"You got a problem with that bitch?" Riley demanded.

"Just wondering where John was."

"He had to leave on a hunt last night, not that it's any of your business." Dean said.

"Oh well, he's not going to be able to see little Sammy die then."

"The only thing that's dying here tonight is you Nikki. I hope you burn in hell for what you did to the guys from school" Sam took a step forward and went to stab the knife into Nikki's heart but she caught him in the side with a kick.

Sam went down, hitting the oak, but Riley stepped in and stabbed her in the back. When Nikki turned around to fight Riley, she wasn't expecting her to have a second knife.

The knife went into Nikki's heart and she screamed as the blood started to pour out of the wound.

"Rule number nine, never go anywhere without a knife. In this case, never go anywhere without backup." Riley kicked Nikki in the chest and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Way to go Riley." Sam smiled as he sat up with Dean's help.

"Ya did good darlin'" Bobby said.

"Definitely a patented Riley move. Good job babe."

"Thanks guys." Riley smiled. "One of you mind helping me with this bitches body?"

Dean came over after making sure Sam was okay and Bobby was with him. "I'll help."

The two grabbed the body and went back in the woods where they had dug the grave earlier. They had decided to burn the body as a safety precaution. As soon as the body was in the grave, Riley salted it and Dean lit it on fire.

XxXxXx

After watching the fire for a while, the two started to fill in the hole.

The digging seemed to take forever and when it got to the point there wasn't much left to do, Riley decided to leave the rest to Dean.

"I'm gonna start walking back and making sure we have everything okay?" she asked.

"That's fine babe." Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Be careful."

"I always am." Riley replied before kissing him again. "Love you D"

"Love you too Ry."

And with that said, Riley began tracing the path, looking for anything that may have been left behind by them.

She had walked for a good five minutes when she saw a glint of something silver by a tree.

Thinking it was something of theirs, she walked forward to grab it.

'Wonder what it could be?' she thought as she finally go close enough to reach it.

Bending down to grab it, Riley heard something snap and she was suddenly falling forward.

She tumbled down the hill letting out a scream. She finally hit the bottom with a thump.

"Daddy." Riley whispered before her world went black.

XxXxXx

_Author's Note- Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I appreciate it greatly. I really was gonna wait til tomorrow to update but I couldn't do it...lol. I hope you liked the chapter, I wrote chapters 10-13 in about four hours the other night because I felt the need to finish it. I'm quite proud of myself if I do say so myself. Thanks for the review Kit Kat :) One chapter left guys, sorry for the cliffy :P if ya wanna know what happens, ya better give me some reviews! Lol, just kidding, but it does help me want to post faster :) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer- Don't own it and never will._

Chapter Thirteen:

Bobby heard Riley scream and without saying a word to Sam, took off running towards the sound.

He stopped running when he reached Dean and Sam wasn't more then two steps behind them.

"What happened?!" Bobby demanded.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!"

"We burned the body and we started to cover it up and then she told me she was gonna go check the trail to make sure we hadn't left anything behind. I was finishing up with the dirt and I was about to go join her and then I heard the scream." Dean explained in a slightly panicked voice.

" Where is she? Where's my little girl?" Bobby asked him.

"I haven't seen her yet. I'm still looking."

The three of them started searching for Riley all around. They searched for awhile until it was Sam that finally found her.

"Guys over here!" he shouted.

Dean was at his side in two seconds and he looked down the hill. His heart dropped when he saw Riley's body crumpled at the bottom of the hill.

He jumped, sliding most of the way down on his back. He reached the bottom and ran to where Riley lay motionless. He knew he shouldn't move her incase she had a neck injury so he reached over and felt her neck for a pulse. There wasn't one.

A tear slid down Dean's cheek as he tried again to find a pulse, using her wrist this time. Still nothing.

By this time, Bobby and Sam were by his side.

"Riley?" Bobby asked kneeling next to his daughter.

"She-she's gone Bobby…" Dean whispered.

"No…no. Not my little girl…" Bobby gathered Riley into his arms and rocked back and forth.

Sam was crying, he loved Riley like a sister. She was family and this hurt more then any injury he'd ever had.

Dean walked away. He couldn't stand it. He loved Riley more then anything with the possibility of Sam. She was his world. They were best friends, and more. They loved each other. She couldn't be gone. Not like this.

Bobby wept over his little girl. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to go first, not the other way around. He cried uninterrupted until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get her out of here Bobby." Sam told him.

He was the only one who could function properly right now.

"She can't be gone Sam…" he said sadly.

"Let's get her home. She wouldn't want to be seen like this." Sam helped Bobby into a standing position and he helped her carry Riley back up to the main level of the woods. They found a path that allowed them to skip the hill.

They found Dean and then headed back to the salvage yard.

XxXxXx

Around three o'clock the next morning found the three Winchesters and Bobby gathered on the bank of the Missouri River. They had taken Riley home, cleaned her up and dressed her in jeans, her converse and her favorite Metallica t-shirt. Now they were here, preparing to send her out to sea.

John balanced on his crutches as he placed a rose on the pyre. "Goodbye honey. I'll miss you." he hobbled out of the way so Sam could say his goodbyes.

"Bye sis…I love you. You've always been there for me and I'm really gonna miss you." he placed his rose on the pyre and moved out of the way.

Dean walked up next. He placed the rose on and kissed his hand before placing it on the pyre. "I can't believe you're gone…I miss you so much already. We've been through so much together. You were my other half. God Ry…I honestly don't think I'll ever love anybody again…say hi to my Mom for me. I love you baby." Dean walked over to where John and Sam were standing.

Bobby walked up the pyre and he leaned on it. "I'm so sorry this happened Riley. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and because I know you'd want me to, I'm gonna be okay. It might take a while but I promise I'll be okay. I'll always love you sweetheart. And I'll make sure that lug head boyfriend of your takes care of himself. I hope you're happy with you're Mom and Dad. I love you little one." he backed away and sighed. He didn't want to have to do this but Riley was a hunter and this was how she said she wanted it to be done.

"Dean, come here boy." Bobby called.

Dean went over to Bobby and looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to help me send her off."

"Bobby…I don't know if I can…" Dean told him honestly.

"You can, and you will. I can't do it by myself, your father can't help me, and I know Sam can't either. Riley wanted you to help. We talked about this before, with being hunters it's something you need to know. She said she wanted you to help if and when anything happened to her." Bobby told him.

Dean just nodded.

The two of them pushed the pyre into the water, lit two matches and tossed them onto it.

They all stood and watched until the fire went out before going back to the Impala and heading back the salvage yard.

XxXxXx

Once they got back, Bobby, Dean, John and Sam sat around the battered kitchen table. All four of them had a shot glass in front of them containing a shot of Jameson's Irish Whiskey, which was Riley's favorite.

"To Riley." Bobby said, holding up his glass.

"To Riley." the other three said in unison.

After taking the shot, they sat in silence for a while until Bobby started laughing.

"What is it old man?" John asked.

"I was just remembering the time when Riley was five and we had that birthday party for her. She had the best time that day."

Dean laughed as well. "I remember sitting outside with Riley and Sam while you and Dad worked on the Impala. You guys had the radio on and 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica came on. We were like 6 and 7. Ry and I started head banging and Sammy tried to do it too but he got too excited and he fell over. You were only four then Sam."

Sam smiled. "When I was 12 I remember Riley waking me up so we could do something to Dean. It was like 2 in the morning and we went over and Riley painted his nails pink while I put glitter everywhere. Dude, you were so pissed. It was so funny."

Dean grunted. "Funny for you guys maybe."

"Boy, that was funny. I remember you coming downstairs the next day…" Bobby laughed again.

John smiled. "I remember my favorite moment with Riley."

"Wanna share?" Sam asked.

"She was 8 years old and she was trying to do a paper about her hero for school. She came up to me and said that she wanted my help because she had two heroes and wasn't sure how to write it." John started.

"She got me to help her with the second hero part." Bobby added.

"Who were her heroes?" Dean asked.

"One was Bobby, which is the part she wanted my help with. The second one was me." John smiled at the memory.

"She had him help her write about me, and me help her write about him. She said her heroes were her Daddy and her Uncle John because they helped people." Bobby explained.

"She got an A on that paper too." John looked proud.

They all sat around talking about Riley until well after the sun came up.

XxXxXx

_Author's Note- I wanted to say thank you so much to all of you for reading this fic. This is my first posted work ever and I never planned on posting it in the first place. I hope you don't hate me for how this ended. It had to be done for the good of Supernatural lol. Anyway, thank you all so much and I will be back with one shots and such. I have another Supernatural fic in the works which I'm being told to complete by Hicks07 (the reason you all have this fic) :P But thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed Singer's Salvage._

_xoxo_

_Aracnae :)_


End file.
